wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Called 6
7:01:28 PM Crow: It's early evening; Faye freaked out on Liz; Leon is over; Ry has been texting with Rose! 7:05:28 PM Rycroft: ((Isn't he supposed to meet her?)) 7:06:58 PM Crow: He is! Near dawn. So not for a good long time. 7:08:40 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks over at Faye and the others. 7:09:13 PM Crow: Faye is still asleep on Leon's lap. 7:09:25 PM Crow: Liz is redoing Tess's hair. 7:11:18 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes over and pours more blood for himself! 7:12:15 PM Crow: Tess smiles at him. 7:12:25 PM Crow: This time it looks like Lizard's working on a braid-loopy Leia design. 7:14:04 PM Crow: Ry's work line rings. 7:15:49 PM Rycroft: He answers it! "Winslow." 7:18:55 PM Crow: "Hey, Win." The caller is listed as SECURED LINE, but Ry recognizes the deep baritone and the nickname as coming from a local policeman. Detective Jamal Wagner, who at some point Ry helped out with a case and ever since then asks for his help on anything "weird." He doesn't know about vampires, the masquerade or anything about the supernatural world of the city, but he's pretty smart. 7:21:09 PM Rycroft: "Wagner. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 7:22:18 PM Crow: "Same as always. ... you know, one day I'm going to call you when there hasn't been a horrible crime." 7:26:04 PM Crow: "This one's ... well, we're calling in the FBI, so I could lose my badge if anyone finds out I'm talking to you on this. Has all the makings of a serial." 7:28:47 PM Rycroft: "... why call me, in that case, I feel compelled to ask?" 7:30:34 PM Crow: "It's right up your alley. You told me, all the weird stuff. The things that feel wrong, the things that should be impossible. Yetis and bigfoots--bigfeet?--and mummies and vampires. Right?" 7:33:06 PM Rycroft: ... bigfoot is a serial killer now? 7:33:39 PM Crow: "'course not. But that *was* what you said." 7:34:45 PM Rycroft: So, why are you calling me this time, then? 7:36:49 PM Crow: "Vampire." 7:40:27 PM Rycroft: Really? 7:42:22 PM Crow: "What else drinks the blood of its victims?" 7:45:54 PM Rycroft: Chupacabra. 7:54:05 PM Crow: "What's a chupa... chalupa?" 7:55:29 PM Rycroft: 'Goat sucker'. Literally. So, you have any details you can share with me? 7:56:17 PM Crow: "This is not about goats. Sure, want to meet at a coffee shop somewhere?" 7:57:34 PM Rycroft: ... Yeah, all right, when? 7:58:10 PM Crow: "Well it's gettin' pretty late, so any time." 8:04:44 PM Rycroft: Fifteen minutes. The place on 132nd. 8:05:42 PM Crow: "See you then, Win." 8:05:44 PM Crow: Click. 8:06:12 PM Rycroft: Rycroft checks his watch. "Okay. I gotta go meet a cop." 8:06:24 PM Crow: Liz: What? Why? 8:11:43 PM Rycroft: I have a contact on the police force. He usually asks for me where there's some unusual case. I help him out, and it helps me keep an eye on things. 8:13:35 PM Crow: Tess: What's the case? 8:16:03 PM Rycroft: Something about a serial killer draining blood. 8:18:30 PM Crow: Tess: ... ah. 8:18:37 PM Crow: Liz: Is it a vampire? A real one, like us? 8:22:16 PM Rycroft: Not sure. Could be. Could be a weirdo serial killer, too. 8:22:38 PM Crow: Liz: Do they.... do that? 8:24:39 PM Rycroft: Serial killers? Yeah. They can do all kinds of stuff for a variety of insane reasons. That said, it could be a vampire who doesn't know what they are, doesn't know the rules. Or doesn't care. 8:25:04 PM Crow: Liz: ... would that have happened to me? If I didn't have you? 8:25:31 PM Rycroft: Could be. The hunger can make you do crazy things. 8:25:49 PM Rycroft: Whatever it is, I am definitely not bringing home any momre strays. 8:26:26 PM Crow: Tess: I don't think there'd be room. 8:26:58 PM Rycroft: Exactly. 8:30:05 PM Crow: Tess smiles. "I'll stay here. Be careful out there." 8:33:27 PM Rycroft: I will. You got a handle on this rowdy crew. 8:34:19 PM Crow: Leon has also fallen asleep by this point. 8:34:34 PM Crow: Liz snrks. 8:35:17 PM Rycroft: There's also a tazer under the sink. 8:35:43 PM Crow: Tess: Ooh, party favors. 8:41:36 PM Rycroft: Rycroft grins. "Try not to have too much fun. I'll be back soon." 8:41:39 PM Rycroft: Rycroft leaves! 8:44:42 PM Crow: Tess waves; Liz hops up and hugs him. 8:45:43 PM Crow: Only then is he allowed to depart! 8:47:04 PM Crow: Does he take a taxi or walk? It's raining. 8:50:33 PM Rycroft: He'll take a taxi if he can find one. 8:50:46 PM Crow: Not too difficult. And it's further than he could walk in 15 minutes, too. 8:52:03 PM Rycroft: He could fly! But he doesn't. 8:55:05 PM Crow: The taxi drops him off in front of a coffeeshop. The one that Wagner likes is pretty near being a bar-- one of the places he started frequenting in his early days of being sober. These days the detective is a little less concerned about relapse and has been known to order cranberry juice in a bar or two. 8:56:26 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes in and looks for him! 8:57:18 PM Crow: He's not hard to miss; he's a cadaverously thin black man with a hooked nose wearing shabby clothes and sitting in a brightly-lit corner of the bar reading a newspaper. 8:57:44 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes over and sits next to him. 8:58:09 PM Crow: Wagner: That was fast. 9:00:15 PM Crow: He's sipping a plain coffee. Ry knows it's probably got about six tablespoons of sugar in it. 9:01:01 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gets a coffe. 9:04:17 PM Crow: Wagner: We're not here. I'm not giving you this. And you're not reading it. 9:04:23 PM Crow: He hands Ry a folder. 9:06:44 PM Rycroft: Rycroft takes it and opens it. 9:08:14 PM Crow: It's a casefile! 9:08:23 PM Crow: There have apparently been two murders so far. 9:09:25 PM Crow: Both of them have involved young women, both with long dark hair, both just out of college. One was a nurse; the other was a paralegal at a law firm. 9:11:12 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks for the vampire-like details. 9:13:29 PM Crow: Well, their throats were mauled and blood was taken from the body through the throat wounds. The wounds were pretty messy--could be a vampire frenzying. 9:13:59 PM Crow: They were also left where they were killed, posed neatly sitting up and eyes closed. 9:16:35 PM Rycroft: Does it look like a vampire? 9:16:52 PM Crow: It's almost impossible to say. 9:17:26 PM Crow: Significant amounts of blood are missing; there are throat wounds consistent with human teeth and there's no forensic evidence of the killer, which is suspicious. 9:19:34 PM Crow: Vampires tend not to leave traces. 9:19:46 PM Crow: On the other hand, it could be a serial killer who watches Law and Order. 9:23:46 PM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns and flips through the rest of the case details. 9:24:37 PM Crow: There's a lot there. Krista Jean Adams, age 24, and Ally Dean, age 23. 9:25:27 PM Rycroft: ANything tying them together? Besides the grisly deaths. 9:26:02 PM Crow: Nothing that the investigators have found. 9:26:37 PM Crow: Work in different locations, live in different boroughs, one works out, one doesn't... they go to different clinics, hairstylists, nail salons. 9:28:31 PM Rycroft: Where were they found? 9:29:07 PM Crow: Both were found in parks, a good way away from the paths and on the other side of town from where they live and work. They were even different parks. 10:23:22 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at him. "So...this is pretty grisly stuff. But what makes you think it's something more than a serial killer?" 10:26:24 PM Crow: Wagner: Well, it has all the hallmarks of a vampire, doesn't it? What with the neckbiting and the blood and all? 10:26:45 PM Rycroft: Or a guy that thinks he's a vampire. 10:26:56 PM Rycroft: But I'll look into it. Completely on my own, of course. 10:27:04 PM Rycroft: WIthout any provocation. 10:30:53 PM Crow: Wagner nods. 10:31:36 PM Crow: Wagner: I'll get you interview transcripts with the families, if you want, or you can go talk to 'em. Use that consultant badget I got you. 10:32:43 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods, and makes notes of pertinent details. 10:48:46 PM Crow: Wagner: ... things have a way of clearing themselves up when you help us. One way or another. 10:49:39 PM Rycroft: I'll look into it. And keep you out of the loopuntil the very last possible moment. 10:50:19 PM Crow: Wagner: Fine by me. You know me, I've never been by the book. Just want people safe. 10:52:32 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "When was the last murder?" 10:53:46 PM Crow: Wagner: Yesterday. She never came home from work; today she didn't come in. Jogger with a dog found her. 10:54:12 PM Rycroft: Got the name of the jogger? 10:55:15 PM Crow: Wagner nods. "It's in the file. Pretty sure she's unconnected. A garbage man found the first one taking out the trash in the park. He was pretty upset; we're still backgrounding him but it doesn't seem likely." 11:03:53 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Still, she might have noticed something." 11:04:00 PM Rycroft: ((Also her dog might have noticed something.)) 11:05:37 PM Crow: Wagner: Feel free to go have a chat with her. 11:05:51 PM Crow: Wagner: ... hope she sees a therapist. That wasn't a pretty crime scene. 11:10:49 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Anything else?" 11:16:09 PM Crow: Wagner: Not much. My kid's switched his major again. 11:16:23 PM Rycroft: To what? 11:18:35 PM Crow: Wagner: Nothing that'll get him a career. Music. 11:20:10 PM Rycroft: What does he play? 11:22:14 PM Crow: Wagner: Piano, guitar, violin. He's talented, just... keeps changing his mind. 11:23:15 PM Crow: Wagner: What about you? Ever given any thought to settling down? 11:24:08 PM Rycroft: Haven't you read detective novels? I can't do that. I don't want potential love interests getting shot and falling into my arms as they die. 11:24:55 PM Crow: Wagner: *I'm* a detective, you nut, and I've been married three times. Hopin' this one sticks. 11:25:47 PM Rycroft: There's a shining endorsement of settling down. 11:26:45 PM Crow: Wagner: Well, this one's been eight years. Longer'n'I managed before. 11:27:22 PM Crow: Wagner: Apparently the trick was to marry someone else who can't switch off either. She doesn't, I don't, we don't get a lot of time together but what we do get, we make it count. 11:28:28 PM Rycroft: Not terrible advice. 11:29:42 PM Crow: Wagner: And the money helps subsidize my shitty job. 11:29:46 PM Crow: He smiles. 11:31:21 PM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles and pays the bill. 11:33:29 PM Crow: Wagner: Come on, you can't tell me you never thought about it. 11:35:23 PM Rycroft: Settling down? 11:37:17 PM Crow: Wagner: Yeah. You're good with kids, I've seen you. 11:37:55 PM Rycroft: Other people's kids. 11:41:29 PM Crow: Wagner: Wait, do you already *have* one? No way, you've never *once* mentioned a kid and you *aren't* the type to disengage. 11:41:55 PM Rycroft: I don't have any kids of my own. 11:44:22 PM Crow: Wagner: Oh. ... what'd you mean by that, then? You don't think you'd be any good with your own? 11:47:39 PM Rycroft: Can't have kids, is al. 11:51:02 PM Crow: Wagner: ... damn, I'm sorry. I'm real sorry to hear that. 11:51:21 PM Crow: Wagner: And I sure didn't mean to touch a sore spot, Win. 11:51:51 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shrugs. "Came to peace with it a long time ago. It's not a sore spot, really. And if it makes you feel better, I do have a girlfriend or two." 11:53:41 PM Crow: Wagner: Or *two*? 11:53:50 PM Crow: Wagner: ... dare I ask? 11:54:55 PM Rycroft: It's complicated. Better not. 11:56:05 PM Crow: Wagner shakes his head. "I better get back to work anyhow. Call me if you get anything." 11:58:05 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Take care." 12:00:41 AM Crow: He heads out! 12:01:05 AM Rycroft: Rycroft checks the address he was given for the jogger. 12:01:58 AM Crow: It's actually not too far away--she probably lives only a couple of blocks away from Ry. 12:02:17 AM Rycroft: What time is it? 12:03:42 AM Crow: Right around 10 p.m. 12:04:50 AM Rycroft: Hmm. Well, he'll head back home. 12:05:16 AM Rycroft: Maybe go by her place on the way. 12:06:05 AM Crow: Easily done. It's hard to be entirely certain, but a lot of the building is still lit up. 12:06:24 AM Crow: Her file says she's a nurse and works 3-11 shifts when she's on duty. Likely if she's at home she's still up. 12:08:37 AM Rycroft: Rycroft will stop by then. 12:09:30 AM Crow: It's a secured building; he has to buzz in. What's he say? 12:13:00 AM Rycroft: Does he have her name? 12:14:25 AM Crow: He does; it's Jolene Rodriguez. 12:18:52 AM Rycroft: He buzzes. 12:19:31 AM Crow: She answers almost immediately. "That was fast. You got it?" 12:19:53 AM Crow: She has a slight accent; probably Spanish-speaking. 12:20:01 AM Rycroft: ... what? 12:20:16 AM Crow: "Do you *have* it? The pizza?" 12:20:48 AM Rycroft: I'm not the pizza guy. I'm a consultant with the police department. 12:22:26 AM Crow: "Oh my god I'm so sorry! This is about that girl they found at the park? I'll buzz you in." 12:22:37 AM Crow: There's a harsh buzzing noise and the door opens. 12:23:22 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes in, and up to her apartment! 12:24:41 AM Crow: As it turns out he has to use the steps; the elevator is posted as out of service. 12:24:53 AM Crow: This isn't a very nice building, but it could be a lot worse. 12:25:01 AM Crow: She lets him in as soon as he knocks. 12:25:49 AM Crow: Jolene's apartment is pretty messy and very cluttered; she herself is a short, chubby girl with darkish skin and frizzy hair, definitely a Latina. 12:26:14 AM Crow: She's wearing yoga pants and a tank top. 12:26:25 AM Crow: Jolene: Let me see your badge. 12:27:57 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks her in the eye and hypnotizes her, pulling out his wallet and holding it open. "This is my badge. It looks completely legitimate and you trust that I am who I say I am." 12:28:46 AM Crow: Jolene: ... your badge. Yes. 12:28:55 AM Crow: He *does* have proper credentials. 12:29:52 AM Rycroft: Rycroft puts his wallet away. 12:29:56 AM Rycroft: ((Whoops! Oh well.)) 12:30:54 AM Rycroft: I'm Rycroft Winslow. The police department asked me to follow up with you. 12:32:14 AM Crow: Jolene: Oh. There's not much to tell, really. I mean... I thought I told them everything already once. 12:32:34 AM Rycroft: Well. Is it it okay if we go over it again? 12:33:50 AM Crow: Jolene: If it will help. If you think it will help. I'm not used to seeing people look that way, you know? 12:34:14 AM Crow: Jolene: People think nurses see that kind of stuff all the time but I work in adult medical, not... that. 12:34:24 AM | Edited 12:34:34 AM Crow: Jolene: Not the emergency room, you know? 12:34:35 AM Rycroft: Not trauma or anything. I get you. Just take your time. 12:36:56 AM Crow: Jolene: I don't know anything much. I jog down that path just about every day. 12:37:57 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks into her eye again, putting her into a trance. "Can we sit?" 12:38:20 AM Crow: Jolene: ... yes... 12:39:08 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sits down, and indicates she should do the same. 12:40:04 AM Crow: She sits. She's pretty into the trance. 12:41:31 AM Rycroft: Now, think back. Replay in your mind the moments before your found her. You're not there. You're just remembering. You're safe in your apartment. 12:43:35 AM Crow: Jolene: Safe in my apartment. 12:44:32 AM Rycroft: But in your memory, you're in the park before you found her. What are you doing? 12:45:06 AM Crow: Jolene: I'm... jogging. God it's hot, I hate running, why do I even do this. 12:45:48 AM Crow: Jolene: I stop and drink the rest of my water bottle. Tina. Tina! Bad dog. Oh shit, where is she going? 12:46:27 AM Rycroft: Now, stop. Press pause. Look around. Listen. Do you hear anything usual? 12:47:29 AM Crow: Jolene: Unusual? ... a woman with a stroller. A man with lots of muscles, running. Trees. 12:48:36 AM Rycroft: Look at the man. He's running. Do his clothes look right? Is he wearing workout clothes? 12:50:11 AM Crow: Jolene: Oh yeah. He does this every day. Best part of my run. He never looks at me, though. 12:51:24 AM Rycroft: What about the woman? Do you see her often? 12:52:30 AM Crow: Jolene: I don't know. Cute baby, though. 12:52:44 AM Crow: Jolene: Orange hair sticking out everywhere. 12:55:19 AM Rycroft: Is there anyone else around? 12:56:32 AM Crow: Jolene: The cop. That's it. 1:00:10 AM Rycroft: Tell me about the cop. 1:01:32 AM Crow: Jolene: He's... white. Brownish hair, a little scruffy. Ordinary face. 1:01:48 AM Rycroft: What is he doing? 1:05:05 AM Crow: Jolene: He's just... standing there. He seems nervous. 1:05:18 AM Rycroft: What time is it, Jolene? 1:05:47 AM Rycroft: Rycroft is jotting notes down, btw. 1:06:03 AM Crow: Jolene: I.... I don't know. It feels like I've been jogging forever, so probably ten minutes. 1:06:14 AM Rycroft: Is it dark out? 1:06:35 AM Crow: Jolene: Yeah. This trail's always well lit, and there's lots of cops. 1:06:52 AM Crow: Jolene: And people. Safest place to be at night. 1:08:13 AM Rycroft: Can you see the cop's badge? 1:08:59 AM Crow: Jolene: ... no, I'm facing the wrong way. I didn't... turn around. 1:09:32 AM Rycroft: That's okay. Let time resume its flow now. Your dog wanders off. 1:10:00 AM Crow: Jolene: Oh, Tina, come back, come back! 1:10:11 AM Crow: The real Tina comes at her mistress's call! 1:10:40 AM Crow: It's a pitbull; a bit overweight, with a pink bow clipped onto her hair. 1:10:54 AM Crow: She wags her tail and sits in front of Jolene. 1:10:54 AM Rycroft: Rycroft holds his hand out to the dog. 1:11:04 AM Crow: The dog licks it, tail wagging. 1:11:45 AM Rycroft: Remember, Jolene. This is just a memory. Detach yourself from the fear and shock and revulsion. You are detached. 1:12:48 AM Crow: Jolene: Oh Tina, what are you into now? What've you found girl, what's... oh god. 1:13:23 AM Crow: Jolene: Get out of there, Tina! Get out right now! Oh god, I've gotta call 911! 1:13:41 AM Crow: Tina looks confused; she's not into anything! She is being a Good Dog! 1:17:37 AM Rycroft: Rycroft pets the dog. "Pause the scene again, Jolene. Your attention was on the body. But do you see anything else? Did you notice anything else that got pushed aside with the shock of the discovery?" 1:18:31 AM Crow: The dog licks him. 1:19:05 AM Crow: Jolene: Anything... no. Just.... she's there and her neck is all... mangled, like what would even do that? 1:19:41 AM Crow: Jolene: Her eyes are closed. If it wasn't for her neck and... there's some blood too... if it wasn't there she'd just look sleeping. 1:21:33 AM Rycroft: So what happened next? 1:22:15 AM Crow: Jolene: I called for help. 1:22:42 AM Crow: Jolene: People came to help--the lady with the stroller and the hot running guy. 1:23:06 AM Crow: Jolene: She called 911, I was freaking out. 1:25:27 AM Rycroft: What about the nervous cop? 1:28:22 AM Crow: Jolene: ... no, he's not here. He didn't come. 1:28:43 AM Crow: She frowns a little bit. 1:29:27 AM Rycroft: It's okay, Jolene. You're not there. You're here. In your apartment. Just sit and relax and drift for a moment. 1:29:49 AM Rycroft: Rycroft turns my attention to Tina! "So, Tina.... what did you smell?" 1:33:29 AM Crow: Tina woofs. "You smell funny! You're nice!" 1:34:03 AM Rycroft: "Do you remember when Jolene found all the blood earlier? You smelled it, right? In the park?" 1:37:44 AM Crow: Tina: Yeah! Didn't smell right! Smelled wrong! 1:38:04 AM Crow: Tina: People blood is bad! 1:39:04 AM Rycroft: What else did you smell, girl? 1:40:39 AM Crow: Tina: Everything! Lots of people and food! 1:41:04 AM Crow: Tina: Puppy-human poop! People! 1:41:18 AM Rycroft: What about in the blood. 1:42:31 AM Rycroft: Or the womean that you found? 1:44:47 AM Crow: Tina: Too many people to know! Lots of people! 1:45:39 AM Rycroft: Did you smell anyone that smelled like me? 1:48:02 AM Crow: Tina: Like you? Only you smell like you! 1:48:12 AM Crow: Tina: You smell good! You're nice! Scratch my head again! 1:50:27 AM Rycroft: Rycroft does so. "Okay. Good girl. Go lay down." 1:51:29 AM Crow: She woofs happily, and goes to her doggie bed. She's actually pretty smart for a dog. 1:52:51 AM Rycroft: Rycroft turns back to Jolene. "Jolene. Are you planning on seeing someone, like a counselor? Or a therapist? After today?" 1:55:22 AM Crow: Jolene: They told me to but I wasn't going to. 1:58:18 AM Rycroft: You should. It will make you feel better. 2:00:15 AM Crow: Jolene: I should. It will make me feel better. 2:05:26 AM Rycroft: Okay. Since I've been here, I've asked you some very basic questions about the body and how you found her. It was all completely normal. Wasn't it? 2:05:53 AM Crow: Jolene: Yes. 2:06:03 AM Crow: Jolene: it was all completely normal. 2:07:21 AM Rycroft: He releases her. 2:08:01 AM Crow: She blinks. 2:08:13 AM Rycroft: All right. You've been very helpful. 2:08:19 AM Crow: Jolene: Wow, that was... huh. I'm sorry, what were you saying, I zoned out there for a minute. 2:08:30 AM Rycroft: It's okay. You've had a tough day. 2:08:51 AM Rycroft: He hands her one of his cards. "If you recall anything else, give me a call, okay?" 2:12:45 AM Crow: Jolene: Sure. 2:12:55 AM Crow: Jolene: Thanks, officer... what'd you say your name was again? 2:14:00 AM Rycroft: Rycroft Winslow. I'm a consultant on the case. 2:17:07 AM Crow: Jolene: Oh, all right. Well, have a good evening. 2:18:50 AM Rycroft: Rycroft stands. "You too. Take care." 2:19:01 AM Rycroft: Rycroft leaves! 4:54:11 PM Crow: Ry just left the nurse who found the most recent victim's body! 4:55:07 PM Crow: What's he doing next? 5:04:58 PM Rycroft: He'll head back home. 5:05:15 PM Crow: Home is right where he left it! 5:07:33 PM Crow: Leon has gone home, and the blue fox is now sitting in Liz's lap contentedly, while Liz tries to angle her sketchbook on the couch's arm. Tess doesn't look like she's watching them--but she's just a shade too pointed about it to fool Ry. 5:07:55 PM Rycroft: So what did I miss? 5:08:43 PM Crow: Tess: Not much. Leon woke up and went home. He seems pretty chill. 5:09:12 PM Crow: Liz: He said he wanted to dress me like a princess in silks and satins and faux fur. 5:09:30 PM Crow: Liz sounds pretty doubtful. 5:09:37 PM Rycroft: Did he? He must like you. 5:10:56 PM Crow: Liz: I think he just likes the way I look. 5:11:15 PM Crow: Tess: You're a cute kid. 5:11:36 PM Crow: Faye eyes Tess and snorts. 5:13:13 PM Rycroft: Rycroft eyes Tess in a fake-cross sort of way. "That's her 'foolish mortal' snort, I think." 5:13:47 PM Crow: Faye: Hmph. 5:13:59 PM Crow: Tess: Do we still qualify as mortal? 5:14:17 PM Crow: Tess: I usually think of us as post-mortal. 5:14:33 PM Rycroft: Pretty sure that when fae say it, it means 'not us'. 5:15:30 PM Crow: Faye grumbles. "Didn't *sssay* anything." 5:15:52 PM Rycroft: You're not terribly inscrutable. 5:16:20 PM Crow: Faye: I'm hungry. 5:17:08 PM Rycroft: Didn't you just eat like an hour or so ago? 5:17:38 PM Crow: Faye: So? 5:17:48 PM Crow: Tess: I think we're spoiling her. 5:17:58 PM Crow: Liz: You're spoiling *me.* ... and I still don't know why. 5:18:12 PM Crow: Faye snorts. "Maybe they wanna *live.*" 5:19:50 PM Rycroft: you were brought into our world in a fairly rough way. We're just trying to help you be a bit more comfortable in it, is all. 5:21:13 PM Crow: Liz shifts a bit. Faye doesn't appear to even notice. 5:21:31 PM Crow: Liz: I'm not used to having stuff. 5:23:59 PM Rycroft: Well, you shouldn't have to worry about material stuff now. Just the metaphysical stuff. 5:24:57 PM Crow: Liz: Metaphysical? 5:25:32 PM Rycroft: Your new status undead, 'am I beast', all that kind of stuff. 5:26:07 PM Crow: Liz: I don't... feel like a beast. 5:26:39 PM Rycroft: Well, there you go. Just avoid the angst, and you'll be fine. 5:28:17 PM Crow: Tess: Well... kind of. It can kinda go pear-shaped if you don't get your meals on time, or if you get your blood up. 5:28:30 PM Rycroft: Right. 5:28:52 PM Rycroft: Rycroft points at his eye. 5:29:40 PM Crow: Tess: But you're a Torrie, so you don't have to worry about that part, just hurting other people. 5:29:55 PM Crow: Tess: ... so if you're gonna do it, do it in a situation where you *have* to hurt other people anyway. 5:31:43 PM Crow: Liz: I don't want to hurt anyone. 5:32:07 PM Rycroft: Rycroft eyes Faye. 5:32:16 PM Crow: Faye doesn't react. 5:33:00 PM Crow: Tess: Well, no. Normally not. ... most people don't like the way it feels. And the ones who do are usually not nice people. ... usually. 5:36:37 PM Crow: Liz: ... do you? 5:38:24 PM Crow: Tess: Well, yeah, kinda. You get this great feeling of clarity, and everything falls away but your objective. It's like everything slows down and you can do so much more than you ever thought you could, so much faster. ... of course that's usually killing people. 5:46:38 PM Rycroft: I remember everything being very.... tinted red. 5:47:09 PM Crow: Liz boggles at them. "You've *killed* people?" 5:47:33 PM Rycroft: I was a cop during prohibition. 5:47:38 PM Rycroft: In Chicago. 5:47:52 PM Crow: Liz: ... you're *old.* 5:47:55 PM Crow: Tess laughs. 5:48:01 PM Rycroft: I killed people long before I turned into a vampire. 5:48:47 PM Rycroft: Heh. Well, remember that when young vampires call you old as the zip past you on their hoverbikes in a hundred years or so. 5:49:01 PM Crow: Liz: How old do we get? 5:49:35 PM Rycroft: Pretty old. 5:49:55 PM Crow: Tess: I fought in the Civil War. 5:50:03 PM Crow: Liz *stares* at her. 5:51:26 PM Crow: Tess: Technically. Unofficially, mainly. 5:51:32 PM Crow: Liz: Unofficially? 5:51:47 PM Crow: Tess: Well they didn't let women serve back then. 5:57:19 PM Rycroft: Generally, we live until we die. Through violence or starvation. 5:59:00 PM Crow: Liz: .... I don't want to kill anyone. 5:59:32 PM Rycroft: You don't have to. Just live carefully. Never let yourself get too hungry. 6:01:09 PM Crow: Tess: Besides being generally bad, killing people also risks you getting caught. 6:01:58 PM Rycroft: Speaking of which. This new case... I don't know. It might be a vampire. Wounds are consistant with humanoid teeth, and the bloodloss is telling. 6:03:54 PM Crow: Tess: That's worrying. Last thing we want is any kind of enforcement. 6:04:21 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shows her the files. 6:08:32 PM Crow: Tess reads them over quickly. "... could be. Could not be, too, though." 6:09:18 PM Rycroft: I interviewed the girl who found the most recent body since she doesn't live too far from here. I'll look up the first witness tomorrow, and see if there's any consistances. 6:12:31 PM Crow: Tess nods. 6:12:41 PM Crow: Liz: Who died? 6:15:53 PM Rycroft: Two young women. Around the same age. 6:16:59 PM Crow: Liz: That's awful. 6:17:19 PM Crow: Liz: ... it's really dangerous out there. I mostly tried to keep hidden and quiet. 6:22:43 PM Rycroft: Yeah. My job here is to figure out if this is one of us or not. 6:24:13 PM Crow: Liz: What are you going to do if it is? 6:24:53 PM Rycroft: Find him and stop him. 6:28:15 PM Crow: Liz: By killing him? 6:29:12 PM Rycroft: If it comes to that. 6:30:29 PM Crow: Tess: It sure beats the alternative. 6:30:33 PM Crow: Liz: ... what alternative? 6:33:11 PM Rycroft: Where he gets taken into custody by the policewho promptly find out that vampires live among them. 6:34:50 PM Crow: Tess: Or the others taking care of him. 6:39:16 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Yeah. Law enforcement among us tends to be.... filled with examples." 6:39:32 PM Crow: Liz: But who does it? 6:39:39 PM Crow: Liz: Examples of what? 6:41:00 PM Rycroft: Examples of what happens when we step out of line and being sloppy. 6:45:58 PM Crow: Liz: .... what... what *does* happen? 6:47:58 PM Rycroft: Depends on who's doing the judging. Usually it ends in death, it's just a matter of how much otherstuff there is before the death. 6:49:47 PM Crow: Liz: Other stuff? 6:49:57 PM Crow: Tess: Torture. Uh, try not to break the rules. 6:50:03 PM Crow: Liz's eyes go wide. 6:51:35 PM Crow: She gulps. 6:52:56 PM Rycroft: You'll be fine. Just follow the rules. Most of it is common sense stuff. 6:53:39 PM Crow: Liz: Who judges you? 6:54:29 PM Rycroft: Usually it falls to the Prince of the city. Then there's the Primogen,they're representatives of each clan. 7:27:41 PM Crow: Liz: The Prince. Who's the Prim... Primogen? 7:28:27 PM Rycroft: I'm not terribly sure, to be honest. I'm not up on the current politics. 7:29:59 PM Crow: Liz nods. 7:30:37 PM Crow: Liz: ... I hit her. 7:39:19 PM Rycroft: She won't hold that against you. 7:39:55 PM Crow: Liz: I hit her in the face! How come she didn't... 7:40:15 PM Rycroft: Because you were scared. 7:40:23 PM Rycroft: And confused. 7:40:44 PM Rycroft: You didn't carefully murder two particular people and pose them afterwards. 7:41:21 PM Crow: Tess: You hit me a couple times too. 7:41:39 PM Crow: Liz: I did? I'm sorry! 7:41:47 PM Crow: Liz: I don't remember even *doing* that. 7:41:59 PM Crow: Tess: That's because I hit a *lot* harder than you do, Lizard. Don't worry about it. 7:56:30 PM Crow: Liz: Are you sure? 7:56:41 PM Crow: Tess grins. "No worries." 8:11:41 PM Rycroft: Yeah. You're doing fine, Lizard. 9:38:44 PM Crow: Lizard: Really? 9:38:54 PM Crow: Tess: Yeah. ... we should probably start doing etiquette lessons, though. 9:42:09 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Rose did mention wanting you ready to be presented at court. I'm a savage Gangrel so I get a pass, but... Torries don't." 9:43:52 PM Crow: Tess: Don't look at me, I just hit things when she points. 9:43:57 PM Crow: Liz: She? 9:44:29 PM Rycroft: You're a Ventrue, you must have been taught *some* etiquette. 9:44:52 PM Crow: Tess: Yeah, but that was etiquette as of the 1850s. 9:45:03 PM Crow: Tess: These days I get to just stand there and menace. It's a lot easier. 9:45:36 PM Crow: Tess: And she meaning Gray. The Prince. His ex...? ex-girlfriend? 9:46:35 PM Crow: Tess: Is that right? 10:39:53 PM Rycroft: Not sure. Maybe? We used to be together, yeah. 10:43:32 PM Crow: Liz: But I thought you two were... 10:47:08 PM Rycroft: We're looking at giving it another shot. 10:47:42 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Tess. "I'm also pretty fond of you. So... yeah. Complicated." 10:48:12 PM Crow: Tess shrugs. "Two sentences isn't that complicated." 10:48:19 PM Crow: Liz: .... it sounds complicated to me. 10:50:17 PM Rycroft: Two sentences? 10:51:07 PM Crow: Tess: Yeah. "We're looking at giving it another shot. I'm also pretty fond of Tess." One, two. 10:51:19 PM | Edited 10:51:24 PM Crow: Tess: Although you could use the word 'and' and make it one sentence. 10:53:53 PM Rycroft: Efficient. 10:54:23 PM Rycroft: You should teach Liz what you know about etiquette. 10:56:46 PM Crow: Tess: Get someone's name before punching them. 10:59:34 PM Rycroft: Something helpful? You're a Ventrue. That must have been part of the training. 11:01:49 PM Crow: Tess: ... get their title too? 11:02:57 PM Crow: Liz snrks. 11:03:11 PM Crow: Tess: Maybe we should get Gray to help. 11:10:31 PM Rycroft: She'd probably know. 11:12:24 PM Crow: Tess: She's a stickler. 11:12:43 PM Crow: Tess: No idea how she puts up with me. Probably because I tell her what a good idea it is every time she modernizes some old custom. 11:14:08 PM Rycroft: Nah. She hates yes-men. 11:15:07 PM Crow: Tess: Well, I only say something when it's true. Well, anyway, we should ask her. 10:16:22 PM Crow: Ry was hanging out at home talking to his kid and his girlfriend! He does have an appointment to meet with his *other* girlfriend, though. 10:17:44 PM Rycroft: Yep. He'll kill some time and then head out to meet her. 10:19:14 PM Rycroft: He'll be punctual! 10:19:32 PM Crow: He and Tess teach Liz some of the basic etiquette of vampires--more about the clans, a little bit about the governance. 10:22:01 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gave her the notes he took at the start of his own unlife! 10:22:13 PM Crow: Rose had asked Ry to make a deal with Faye to not tell about Lizard. 10:22:36 PM Rycroft: Oh, that's right. 10:22:40 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Faye. 10:22:48 PM Rycroft: Hey. 10:23:50 PM Crow: Faye opens one eye. She's in fox form again--blue, with many tails. And also tiny horn-stubs. 10:23:56 PM Crow: Faye: Yeah? 10:24:45 PM Rycroft: We need to talk, you and me. 10:25:28 PM Crow: Faye: What for? 10:25:58 PM Rycroft: I need to secure your word about certain sensitive matters if you're going to be staying. 10:26:44 PM Crow: Faye: I'm *not* spinning straw into gold. 10:28:54 PM Rycroft: I don't need gold. I need your word that you won't tell anyone about Lizard. Or about vampires, for that matter. 10:29:22 PM Crow: Faye: What do I get out of it? 10:30:22 PM Rycroft: I don't kill you. I don't have you caged in an iron-lined cell. I don't blood bind you. You get to live here. I'll even feed you. 10:31:11 PM Crow: Faye: I already live here. 10:31:37 PM Rycroft: No you don't. 10:31:52 PM Crow: Faye growls. 10:32:40 PM Crow: Faye: Do. 10:33:54 PM Rycroft: Nope. You're a guest right now. 10:34:09 PM Crow: Faye: *Hers.* 10:35:19 PM Rycroft: It's *my* home. 10:35:54 PM Crow: Faye: *You* think so. 10:37:35 PM Rycroft: Rycroft rolls his eyes. "So... you're saying you won't give me your word." 10:37:56 PM Crow: Faye: Saying I want a better trade. 10:38:10 PM Crow: Faye: Not going to do anything to hurt *her.* 10:39:04 PM Rycroft: That's the best you're getting, Faye. 10:39:59 PM Crow: Faye: Hmph. Not telling anyone I don't *have* to tell. 10:42:42 PM Rycroft: I don't trust you. 10:42:46 PM Rycroft: And I don't really like you all that much. 10:44:13 PM Crow: Faye: Don't know *why.* It's my house. 10:44:51 PM Rycroft: I don't think you're used to people telling you 'no'. 10:45:13 PM Crow: Faye: Not used to *people.* But it's my house. 10:46:44 PM Rycroft: No, it is not. 10:48:03 PM Crow: Faye: No, you don't understand. 10:48:38 PM Crow: Faye: Not like the way it's your home. 10:49:00 PM Rycroft: Then explain it to me. 10:51:02 PM Crow: Faye: ... means I take care of people here. Make things better. You forget to lock a door, I lock it. If it's going to rain I shut the windows. Floorboards won't squeak at night if you step on them because I'm here. Food keeps longer. Thieves choose other houses. 10:52:01 PM Crow: Faye: Find your lost keys. Things like that. 10:54:07 PM Rycroft: Rycroft eyes her skeptically. 10:55:20 PM Crow: Faye: Getsss stronger over time. 10:56:42 PM Crow: Faye: Can disappear and stay invisible if you want. But *she's* here. 10:57:26 PM Rycroft: So... you basically attached yourself to her, and by extension, us. 10:57:47 PM Crow: Faye, sounding a bit hurt: Not on *purpose.* 10:58:06 PM Rycroft: How did it happen? 10:58:19 PM Crow: Faye: She doesn't know she's doing it. 10:59:25 PM Rycroft: ... all right. What's your word worth, then? 10:59:44 PM Crow: Faye: Can't lie in my house. 10:59:50 PM Crow: Faye: Not to *my* people. 11:01:12 PM Crow: Faye: ... wouldn't anyway. 11:01:15 PM Rycroft: I'm not that worried about the people *here*. 11:02:11 PM Rycroft: I'm worried about others. Outsiders finding out what she is. I just want your promise that you won't willingly tell others about her. 11:03:17 PM Crow: Faye: It wouldn't be safe for her? 11:04:34 PM Rycroft: No. If people found out what she really was, she'd be in danger. Well, more danger. 11:05:57 PM Crow: Faye: Wouldn't endanger *anyone* in my house. 11:06:46 PM Crow: Faye: Especially not her. 11:06:59 PM Crow: Faye: I'd fight for you all. Tooth and claw. 11:12:16 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at her. "All right. That'll do for now." 11:12:35 PM Crow: Faye: How come you don't like me? 11:18:01 PM Rycroft: You're often cryptic. That tends to bug me as a personality trait. 11:18:55 PM Crow: Faye: ... things don't translate into human right. You don't see obvious things. 11:24:08 PM Rycroft: Rycroft rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes, stupid humans." 11:24:44 PM Crow: Faye: No, not stupid, just... different thoughtshapes. 11:25:56 PM Crow: Faye: *My* humans aren't stupid. 11:26:42 PM Rycroft: ... all right. You can stay in my home for now. I'm choosing to believe you. 11:27:56 PM Crow: Faye's lil foxhead nods. "I'll make it better." 11:29:57 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "All right. Behave." 11:30:05 PM Rycroft: Rycroft checks the time! 11:30:22 PM Crow: Time to head off to Rose's! 11:30:29 PM Crow: Faye grins a foxy little grin. 11:31:38 PM Rycroft: Rycroft finds Tess and Liz. 11:33:45 PM Crow: Liz is drawing on her bedroom ceiling, held up by Tess! 11:35:26 PM Rycroft: I'm supposed to go meet Rose. You guys seem... okay. 11:37:55 PM Crow: Liz: I'm painting a sunset. 11:38:14 PM Crow: Tess: I'm good. Feel free to stay over. Or come back. Up to you. 11:38:42 PM Rycroft: I'll text you to let you know. 11:40:19 PM Crow: Tess: Aww, that's sweet. Have fun! 11:40:40 PM Rycroft: Rycroft leaves! 11:42:11 PM Crow: The rain has let up, so he has an easier time getting a taxi to Rose's place. 11:42:28 PM Crow: When he gets there he sees the door is hanging open. 11:42:59 PM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns and steps inside. 11:44:01 PM Crow: Someone runs into him, elbow first, barely slows down and leaps down the steps and into the street, still running. 11:44:41 PM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to grab him/her! 11:45:52 PM Crow: It's definitely a him, but you don't get much of a better look. You grab at him, and catch him by the coat--but he just slips out of the coat and keeps running. 11:46:25 PM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns, and then heads inside. 11:46:25 PM Rycroft: Rose! 11:48:08 PM Crow: Rose limps around the corner with an elegant fireplace poker brandished at him; she lowers it when she sees who it is. 11:48:23 PM Crow: She's bleeding a bit from her side. 11:48:39 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes over to her. "What happened?" 11:49:58 PM Crow: Rose: Ugh. Nothing much, just another assassination attempt. Bastards. They caught my security changing shifts. 11:50:33 PM Rycroft: You know who it was? 11:51:40 PM Rycroft: Rycroft checks out her wound, how bad is it? 11:52:17 PM Crow: It's not too bad, really--more of a bruise than a cut. It's just oozing a bit of blood, is all. Vampires don't usually bleed profusely anyway. 11:53:29 PM Crow: Rose: I have my suspicions, but it's not the first time and it won't be the last. Try not to worry about it too much, my security guard called for some reinforcements and they'll surround the house. At least this time poor Joanne was upstairs. 11:53:33 PM Rycroft: No offense, but that wasn't much of an attempt. 11:54:04 PM Crow: Rose: For some reason no one ever expects me to fight *back.* 11:54:33 PM Crow: Rose grumps. "'She's alone in her living room, so *clearly* she's helpless!' Well I'm not." 11:55:53 PM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles. "Clearly you got to be Prince by being weak and helpless. I'll get you some blood so you can heal up." 11:57:27 PM Crow: Rose: Plenty in the fridge. Thanks. I'm going to go and change. There was only one of them this time. 11:57:44 PM Crow: She shakes her head. 11:57:49 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "I'll sweep the house to make sure." 12:00:21 AM Crow: Rose: Security will do that when they get here. 12:00:31 AM Crow: Rose: ... but thank you. 12:00:45 AM Rycroft: Or I can just do it right now. 12:00:58 AM Crow: She sighs. "All right. Thank you. I suppose I'm going to have to make an example of somebody now. Bother." 12:02:16 AM Rycroft: Rycroft does a sweep of the house with his Auspex powers. 12:03:16 AM Crow: There's the maid, and one security person, who comes in from outside after doing a physical sweep there. The security person is also bleeding. 12:05:13 AM Rycroft: Rycroft , once satisfied that there's no invisible assassins, brings Rose some blood. 12:05:33 AM Crow: Her fridge is *full* of food. 12:05:48 AM Crow: And three or four bags of blood. 12:07:32 AM Rycroft: He sniffs it. 12:08:25 AM Crow: Smells pretty good! The blood, not the food. The food smells... well, like food normally smells to him. But Rose makes a point of eating. 12:09:31 AM Rycroft: Rycroft just figures, if he were a diabolical genius and wanted a Prince under his thumb, that breaking in,s taging an assassination, and switching out the blood in her fridge so that whoever drinks it winds up blood bound to him would be ingenious. 12:09:54 AM Crow: Indeed it would! 12:10:01 AM Crow: However, it's definitely not vampire blood. 12:10:17 AM Crow: It's not fae either. 12:10:23 AM Crow: Probably human. 12:10:28 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods, and pours some in a cup for her. 12:10:58 AM Crow: The security guys arrive and do a sweep of the house. There are only two of them, plus the one that was already there. 12:11:28 AM Rycroft: Rycroft finds Rose. 12:12:22 AM Crow: She's upstairs in her bedroom, looking at her closet and frowning. 12:12:33 AM Rycroft: Here, drink up. 12:12:48 AM Crow: Rose: Did you check it for tampering? 12:13:26 AM Rycroft: Yep. Smells fine. Human blood, untainted. 12:14:20 AM Crow: Rose: Thanks. 12:14:42 AM Crow: She takes it and drinks it, rather quickly. 12:14:54 AM Rycroft: How was Milan? 12:15:15 AM Crow: Rose: Largely tedious. 12:15:54 AM Crow: Rose: Your texts livened things up, though. 12:16:17 AM Rycroft: Glad I could help. 12:16:49 AM Crow: Rose: Mm. How angry are you, scale of 1 to 10? 12:17:32 AM Rycroft: I was an 8. I'm around about a 4 right now. YOu know me. I burn bright and fast. 12:18:45 AM Crow: Rose: But you still came. I was so angry at myself for not telling you. 12:19:43 AM Rycroft: I figured you'd be a lot madder at yourself than I would be. 12:20:49 AM Crow: Rose: I didn't think I cared that much. 12:21:48 AM Rycroft: To be fair, if a wild fae hadn't happened to follow me home, it wouldn't be as big of a deal. 12:22:08 AM Crow: Rose: I meant about you. 12:22:33 AM Rycroft: Oh. 12:23:53 AM Crow: Rose: That's the danger of politics, I suppose. You have to be careful not to believe your own PR. 12:25:50 AM Rycroft: Well. I do still have feelings for you. 12:26:41 AM Crow: She checks her wound, makes a face and starts taking off her suit. 12:27:12 AM Crow: Wearily, and with a bit of stiffness--though it's healing rapidly it clearly still hurts. 12:27:21 AM Crow: Rose: I hope I didn't ruin my chances. 12:28:35 AM Rycroft: You didn't. But, you should probably know that -- because when I have a love life it always has to be more complicated -- there's someone else I'm feeling something for as well. 12:28:35 AM Rycroft: Rycroft helps her. 12:29:24 AM Crow: Rose: Thanks. ... as long as it's not Lizard. That would be somewhat disturbing. 12:29:47 AM Rycroft: No. Tess. I like her quite a bit. 12:30:33 AM Crow: Rose: Oh! Well, that's good. I miss her a bit; they never would've gotten to me if she'd been here. 12:33:01 AM Crow: Rose: But Lizard's more important right now. ... we really do need to give her a new name. 12:33:31 AM Rycroft: We've been calling her Liz. 12:34:09 AM Crow: She takes a robe from her closet and puts it on--it's black silk with blue embroidery and a soft blue lining on the inside. 12:34:20 AM Crow: Rose: Better, but we're going to need something for formal occasions. 12:34:55 AM Crow: Rose: ... I don't mind about Tess. Just don't distract her *too* much. 12:35:04 AM Rycroft: About that -- she's gonna need a better tutor than myself or Tess on etiquette. 12:35:49 AM Crow: Rose sighs. "That could be a problem. I didn't want to ..." 12:36:37 AM Crow: She stops and starts again. "They'll *say* I'm interfering with their people, but I didn't want it to actually *true* anymore than I could help it." 12:37:00 AM Crow: She ties the robe closed, carefully, and then turns back to Ry. 12:37:32 AM Rycroft: So who is she, then? 12:37:53 AM Crow: Rose: It's less of a who and more of a what. 12:38:20 AM Rycroft: Then 'what'. 12:38:23 AM Crow: Rose: And I'm trying to find that out as it is. 12:39:09 AM Crow: Rose: At this point all I know is that she's a greensinger, and that it's terribly, terribly important to the fae culturally. I don't even know what the word means. 12:42:17 AM Rycroft: According to the Fae, we're all part of her House now. Liz is apparently doing something she doesn't know she's doing, and that's why we're her House. 12:43:42 AM Crow: Rose: That doesn't make a lot of sense to me, but I'm not fae and no one who is will tell me anything. 12:44:14 AM Rycroft: Yeah, that's pretty obnoxious too. 12:44:33 AM Crow: Rose: If I don't handle this correctly I'll have a war on my hands. You were the only one I could trust not to maneuver her for some sort of political advantage. 12:44:50 AM Crow: Rose: Which arguably I am doing myself in any case. 12:49:12 AM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns. "Well." 12:50:23 AM Crow: Rose: I don't want a war. 12:51:06 AM Crow: Rose: If I have to use her politically to keep that from happening I will. I'll try to make sure she doesn't get hurt in the process, but... 12:51:24 AM Rycroft: What are you going to do? 12:52:27 AM Crow: Rose: I don't know yet. At this point we need to educate her about our society as best we can and see if we can get her to like us. That's another reason I chose you. 12:52:55 AM Rycroft: Rycroft raises an eyebrow. 12:53:49 AM Crow: Rose: What, you don't think you're likeable? I like you. 12:54:08 AM Rycroft: It's not generally how I think of myself. 12:55:09 AM Crow: Rose: You're honest and you're not interested in politics. 12:55:35 AM Crow: Rose: I knew you wouldn't take advantage of her in *any* way. 12:57:01 AM Rycroft: No, I suppose not. 12:57:09 AM Crow: She smiles at him. 7:06:51 PM Josie: Ry was hanging out with Rose in her house. There's just been an assassination attempt. 7:07:47 PM Canto: Yep! 7:10:24 PM Canto: So... does this happen a lot? 7:10:42 PM Josie: Rose: People trying to kill me? Pretty often, yes. 7:12:41 PM Canto: So, who are you going to make an example of, then? 7:13:09 PM Josie: Rose shakes her head. "I have no idea. Whoever did it, or helped. Whoever I can find." 7:22:13 PM Josie: Rose: I try not to take it personally. 7:23:57 PM Canto: How was Milan? Didn't you say you went to a fashion show. 7:25:03 PM Josie: Rose: I did. And I've ordered a few things. I'm not sure where they'll end up; I might give some of it to Lizard. 7:27:41 PM Canto: Canto nods. "So, my contact on the police force called me up. Two bodies, young women, found killed, attacked at the neck, and drained of blood." 7:28:46 PM Josie: Rose: In *my city*? 7:29:30 PM Canto: Mmhmm. I'm looking into it. 7:30:05 PM Josie: Rose: ... if it's one of us we need to know. 7:32:18 PM Rycroft: I know. I met with the girl who found the second body. I'll meet with who found the first one tomorrow night, see if they noticed anything. 7:32:59 PM Josie: Rose: Or you can do it yourself if it comes to that. But I prefer a trial. 7:33:46 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "I know." 7:35:36 PM Josie: Rose: ... I hoped you'd know I hadn't changed *that* much. 7:37:54 PM Rycroft: I wasn't planning on embarking on any vigilante justice unless forced into it. First I need to establish who did this and why. If it's just a ordinary mortal psycho, we'll let the police handle it. 7:38:54 PM Josie: Rose: Fair enough. 7:41:21 PM Rycroft: If not, I'll do what I can to take the killer alive. 7:41:48 PM Josie: Rose: Mmm. Don't risk your life over it. 7:42:53 PM Rycroft: Don't worry. I apparently have a kid now. 7:43:19 PM Josie: Rose: Mmm. Parenting looks good on you. 7:45:25 PM | Edited 7:45:25 PM Rycroft: Does it? 7:46:22 PM Josie: Rose: It does. 7:46:32 PM Josie: She smiles a little bit. 7:48:00 PM Rycroft: Do I have mashed peas dried on my shirt? 7:49:24 PM Josie: Rose: She's a little older than *that.* 7:49:56 PM Josie: Rose: And so are you. 7:50:54 PM Rycroft: Yeah. She's doing okay, actually. Drawing all over my apartment, but that's okay. Probably be a decent trap if I ever get invaded by Torries. 7:51:47 PM Josie: Rose raises her eyebrows. 7:52:31 PM Josie: Rose: Then she's good. 7:52:35 PM Rycroft: Well, I told her she could draw on her walls if she wanted. It kind of leaked out into the hallway. 7:52:44 PM Rycroft: Quite good. 7:53:25 PM Josie: Rose: I may buy some pieces, then. 7:54:30 PM Rycroft: She'd have to paint on canvas first. 7:55:31 PM Josie: Rose: Or other media more movable than walls. 7:56:45 PM Rycroft: She's drawn in her sketchbook. But that's about it. 7:57:43 PM Josie: Rose: I can always arrange for an empty wall. If she's good. 7:58:14 PM Rycroft: Well, you'll have to come by and see the walls. 7:59:16 PM Josie: Rose: Is that an invitation? 8:00:33 PM Rycroft: Sure. 8:01:49 PM Josie: Rose smiles, not showing her teeth. "I was going to invite you to stay tonight. If you want. Of course with the people trying to kill me I wouldn't blame you for saying no." 8:03:49 PM Rycroft: I'll stay. 8:05:16 PM Josie: Rose: You won't be missed? 8:07:07 PM Rycroft: Nah. I told Tess I'd text her. 8:09:53 PM Josie: Rose smiles. "Good." 8:11:43 PM Rycroft: Rycroft grins. 8:12:35 PM Josie: Rose: Did you bring pajamas? 8:12:46 PM Rycroft: Of course not. 8:14:57 PM Josie: Rose: Oh dear, whatever will we do. 8:16:11 PM Rycroft: I could fashion something out of your curtains. 8:16:49 PM Josie: Rose: Or you'll have to go completely naked. 8:17:31 PM Rycroft: Well, I insist you do as well. It's only fair. 8:18:14 PM Josie: Rose: That would be terrible. 8:19:42 PM Rycroft: I think you'll manage. 8:20:16 PM Josie: She darts forward into his arms and hugs him tightly. 8:20:40 PM Rycroft: Rycroft hugs her back! 8:22:36 PM Josie: Rose: Mmm. Are you sure you don't mind my job? 8:23:29 PM Rycroft: I can deal with it. 8:25:54 PM Josie: Rose stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. And even then she has to tug him down a bit. 8:28:51 PM Rycroft: Rycroft leans down to accomodate her. 8:32:34 PM Josie: Rose lets him go after a nice long kiss. "Bed now, or bed later?" 8:33:17 PM Rycroft: ((What time is it?)) 8:33:53 PM Josie: About half an hour before dawn. 8:35:28 PM Rycroft: Bed now. Sleep later. 8:36:16 PM Josie: Rose: I like the way you think. 8:37:29 PM Rycroft: Rycroft grins! 8:38:56 PM Josie: She takes his hand and *yoinks* him over to the bed. She's still a little aggressive! 8:43:50 PM Rycroft: Rycroft does take a moment to text Tess before anything happens and tell her he won't be home that night. 8:44:50 PM Josie: She texts back, "Have fun! Don't do anything I would do." 8:46:49 PM Josie: Rose takes the moment to put her own phone on buzz-only. 8:53:35 PM Josie: Then she starts nibbling his ear and being generally distracting while he's trying to text. 8:54:16 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gets the text off and then sets the phone down! 8:55:20 PM Josie: She glomps him onto the bed for generalized naughtiness. ... she seems much more playful than he remembers! 8:56:01 PM Rycroft: ((Doppelganger!)) 8:57:16 PM Josie: ((EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL.)) 8:58:06 PM Rycroft: ((She's possessed!)) 8:58:20 PM Josie: ((Totallyyyyy!)) 8:58:29 PM Josie: She's still cuddly afterward. 9:02:17 PM Rycroft: Rycroft cuddles with her obligingly. "So, should I slink out of here before anyone can see me?" 9:02:46 PM Josie: Rose: Why? Afraid of being in the vampire tabloids? 9:03:39 PM Rycroft: Do we have those? 9:04:07 PM Josie: Rose: Of course. They're online-only, generally. And written as fiction. 9:04:37 PM Rycroft: ...huh. I'll have to check those out. 9:05:24 PM Josie: Rose: You just want to read scurrilous stories about me. 9:06:29 PM Rycroft: That's appealing, yes. But mostly I want to see what they have to say about me. Ego and all. 9:07:14 PM Josie: Rose: They won't have anything to say yet. 9:07:57 PM Josie: Rose: But eventually the local gossip rags might dig up some of your old dirt. 9:08:40 PM Rycroft: I have dirt? 9:09:12 PM Josie: Rose: Mmm, chiefly the scandal with your transition. 9:09:54 PM Rycroft: Oh. Well. That has relatively little to do with me, really. 9:10:45 PM Josie: Rose: Correct. But it's a scandal nonetheless. 9:11:27 PM Josie: Rose: Then there's always us. 9:11:48 PM | Edited 9:11:48 PM Rycroft: I suppose so. 9:13:13 PM Rycroft: We are quite scandalous. 9:13:52 PM Josie: Rose: Back in the day it would have been a bit. 9:14:45 PM Rycroft: True. 9:15:05 PM Josie: Rose: I'm not big on clan-supremacy and clan rankings and that kind of thing. 9:15:46 PM Rycroft: Hey, I've been alive long enough that I've got to be nearly level 18. 9:16:39 PM Josie: Rose: But I've skipped a few levels. 9:28:53 PM Rycroft: Well, you found the loophole. 9:32:43 PM Josie: Rose: ... our places have changed. You were having a torrid affair with a human blood doll. 9:33:08 PM Josie: Rose: Now the prince is having an affair with a filthy Gangrel. A very clean filthy Gangrel. 9:34:17 PM Rycroft: I shower every day! 9:34:45 PM Josie: Rose snrks. 9:35:56 PM Josie: Rose: That sounds like an invitation to me. 9:36:14 PM Rycroft: You can verify. 9:41:31 PM Josie: Rose: Better to do it tonight than tomorrow. 9:42:00 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. 9:47:54 PM Josie: Rose: Are you sure you want to? 9:48:31 PM Rycroft: A shower? With you? Always. 9:49:10 PM Josie: Rose: You *are* rather good at making sure all the shampoo gets out. 9:49:46 PM Rycroft: All part of the service. 9:51:04 PM Josie: Rose hops out of bed and scampers to the bathroom. It's undignified! 9:51:58 PM Rycroft: Rycroft follows her! 9:53:40 PM Josie: More naughtiness ensues! Vampires do have more stamina than humans, for whatever that's worth. At the same time, they both end up heading to actually sleep after that, as dawn comes and it's still a recipe for grogginess if one tries to be awake during the day. 9:54:01 PM Rycroft: Yep. 9:55:04 PM Josie: How does Ry like his blood? Hot, room temperature, human temperature or chilled? 9:55:38 PM Rycroft: Warm. Human temperature. 9:58:04 PM Josie: At dawn(ish) Ry wakes up next to Rose, who has a laptop out and seems to be working. She's wearing a short nightgown, white silk. 9:58:30 PM Rycroft: Evening. 9:59:25 PM Josie: Rose: Awake at last, hm? I'm trying to catch up on my email before I go to work. 10:00:29 PM Rycroft: Yeah. I should get back home. 10:01:23 PM Josie: Rose: Mm. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am, is it? If I didn't have to work I'd make you sorry to leave. There's coffee on your side of the bed if you want it. 10:01:33 PM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles. 10:01:40 PM Rycroft: Thanks. 10:01:48 PM Rycroft: Well, we both have jobs. 10:03:04 PM Josie: Rose: Inconveniently, yes. 10:03:16 PM Josie: She does lean over and snuggle him a bit briefly. 10:08:33 PM Rycroft: Without your job you would go mad and kill me. 10:09:29 PM Josie: Rose: Well, yes. 10:13:14 PM Josie: There is that. 10:16:44 PM Rycroft: ANd I don't think I'd like you killing me. 10:17:25 PM Josie: Rose: I'd rather not kill you, Ry. You're rather important to me. 10:17:42 PM Rycroft: Well, good. 10:20:01 PM Josie: She smiles, kisses him and turns back to her computer. "Of course I don't object if you want to stay a bit. Especially if you sit very close." 10:20:33 PM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles and cuddles a bit. 10:21:24 PM Josie: She cooperates, but keeps part of her attention on the computer. 10:22:04 PM Rycroft: Eventually he does get out of bed and makes to head home. 10:22:26 PM Josie: She doesn't let him go without a kiss, but *does* let him go. Where's he heading? 10:22:52 PM Rycroft: Back home first. 10:25:17 PM Josie: He is greeted at the door by a blue fox with many many tails! 10:26:45 PM Rycroft: Hello, Faye. 10:27:37 PM Josie: She tries to jump up on him. 10:30:56 PM Rycroft: ... what are you doing? 10:31:57 PM Josie: Faye whines a bit. "Hug." 10:32:40 PM Rycroft: Rycroft pets her! 10:35:02 PM Josie: She licks his hand and seems satisfied with this, and then scampers off somewhere. 10:35:42 PM Josie: He finds Tess channelflipping and playing Angry Birds, and Liz painting with her new watercolors. 10:35:47 PM Josie: Tess: Have fun? 10:35:54 PM Josie: She waggles her eyebrows. 10:36:13 PM Rycroft: Indeed. How about you guys? 10:43:51 PM Josie: Tess: Not *that* kind of fun. But yeah, we fed the fox popcorn and watched chickflicks. 10:43:58 PM Josie: Liz: Popcorn doesn't taste right anymore. 10:45:16 PM Rycroft: Yeah, you'll find that's the case with most food now. 10:48:27 PM Josie: Tess: But if you make an effort you can probably preserve your ability to eat or drink a few things. 10:48:37 PM Josie: Tess: Rose eats. It's considered kinda weird. 10:53:19 PM Rycroft: No food will ever be as good as blood now, though. 10:54:00 PM Josie: Liz: That's sad.... 10:54:06 PM Josie: Tess: Well, beer's still pretty good. 10:56:55 PM Rycroft: But not as good as it used to be, right? 10:59:39 PM Josie: Tess: The hops have changed. 11:03:38 PM Rycroft: Have they? I was never that much of an an afficionado in life. 11:04:18 PM Josie: Tess: Alas. 11:07:33 PM Rycroft: Well. Prohibition. And alas, I was not one of those corrupt cops at the time. 11:10:06 PM Josie: Tess: Awww. Sorry, Ry, didn't mean to hit a sore spot. 11:10:10 PM Josie: She stands up and kisses him. 11:10:47 PM Rycroft: He kisses her back. 11:10:53 PM Rycroft: Wasn't really a sore spot! Just sayin'. 11:11:36 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, well, you got a kiss out of it. 11:11:38 PM Josie: Liz snrks. 11:12:27 PM Rycroft: Not gonna complain. 11:13:22 PM Josie: Liz: You guys are cute. Just don't be all gross in front of me. 11:14:10 PM Josie: Tess: That... is not a kink I have. Yer safe. 11:14:22 PM Rycroft: Well, as your defacto parental figures it our job to embarass you. 11:14:29 PM Josie: Liz makes a face. 11:16:03 PM Josie: Faye hops up onto the couch, nuzzles Liz, runs in a circle on the couch and then flops over pointedly. Liz scritches her pale-blue tummy. 11:17:17 PM Rycroft: Things seem under control here. 11:17:53 PM Josie: Tess: Think so. Wanna talk alone for a minute? 11:18:03 PM Josie: Liz makes air quotes. "Talk." 11:18:27 PM Rycroft: Sure. 11:18:44 PM Josie: Tess: You have a dirty mind, kid. 11:19:35 PM Josie: Liz: Not *that* bad. 11:21:00 PM Rycroft: Want to go out to the balcony? 11:21:35 PM Josie: Tess: Sure! 11:22:09 PM Rycroft: Rycroft heads outside! 11:22:43 PM Josie: Tess follows him! 11:23:06 PM Josie: The sun has completely set and it's quite dark now, stars glittering in the sky! It's very romantic! 11:23:41 PM Josie: The moon is out too. Crescent. 11:23:51 PM Josie: Tess smiles up at the sky. 11:24:23 PM Rycroft: Nice night, eh? 11:24:46 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah. C'mere. 11:24:55 PM Rycroft: Rycroft kisses her! 11:25:41 PM Josie: She kisses him back, gently. 11:26:35 PM Rycroft: So... what did you want to talk about? 11:27:16 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, I was just hoping to hear what she said about Liz. 11:27:52 PM Rycroft: Not a whole lot. I got there just at the tail end of an assasination attempt. 11:28:36 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, shit! Is she okay? 11:29:00 PM Rycroft: Yeah. They hit her during a shift change. 11:29:41 PM Josie: Tess: What about my people? Who was on? 11:30:22 PM Rycroft: Rycroft fills Tess in completely. 11:30:56 PM Josie: Tess listens, shaking her head. 11:32:48 PM Josie: Tess: Well at least everyone was all right. ... sounds almost more like a dry run to me. 11:33:04 PM Rycroft: I had thought that too. 11:33:41 PM Josie: Tess: ... she won't let me come back, though, not while Lizard's at risk. 11:39:34 PM Rycroft: As far as Lizard goes, yes... she's some kind of important Fae. Rose isn't sure. But she's trying to prevent a war. 11:41:21 PM Josie: Tess: I am *all* for that. I can always punch people in bars, and barfights usually don't have a bodycount. 11:41:55 PM Rycroft: Right. So... yeah. 11:42:21 PM Josie: Tess: ... my age doesn't bother you, does it? 11:43:06 PM Rycroft: No. 11:46:19 PM Rycroft: Why do you ask? 11:46:52 PM Josie: Tess: Well... 11:47:17 PM Josie: Tess: It means I'm weird. That's all. 11:47:37 PM Rycroft: Explain. 11:47:43 PM Rycroft: Rycroft takes her hand. 11:48:44 PM Josie: She squeezes it back, smiling. She does seem pretty relaxed. 11:49:25 PM Josie: Tess: Well, I have to kinda work at it, to seem normal. I see a speech coach every couple of years. Wikipedia's been *great* for cultural stuff. 11:49:53 PM Josie: Tess: The internet was tough. Electricity was much easier--not too tough to work out why electricity's better'n'fire. 11:52:12 PM Josie: Tess: And, well... 11:52:32 PM Josie: Tess: I don't think of sex too much on my own. 11:54:22 PM Josie: Tess: It's probably not gonna occur to me, so you might have to start. ... I mean, listen if I say no, obviously. But. 11:55:02 PM Rycroft: You might need me to take the initiative, is what you mean. 11:56:05 PM Rycroft: I can manage that. 11:56:27 PM Josie: Tess grins. 11:57:57 PM Josie: Tess: Good. 12:01:13 AM Rycroft: But I *will* need you to call me master and to walk four steps behind me at all times. 12:01:35 AM Josie: Tess: I'll knock yer block off first. 12:01:56 AM Rycroft: Heh heh. 12:02:15 AM Josie: She kisses him. 12:02:47 AM Rycroft: Rycroft kisses her back! 12:03:13 AM Josie: Tess: See, that's nice.